List of Anna's Adventures episodes
Here are the episodes of Anna's Adventures. It consists of 3 seasons. Season 1 #Anna's Big Beginning - Anna has always wanted to become a magical girl, because her sister, Sky, was once a magical girl herself. One day, she finds a magical bracelet. Upon putting it on, she experiences the magic like she's always wanted to. #Mixing With Magic - Anna begins learning the basics of using the Magical Mix Wand properly. #Match Maker - Anna has a crush on a nerdy boy named Cody, and tries to win her heart over him using magic. #School Spirit #When Aliens Attack! - The Vulture Cops are finally catching onto Anna's gimmicks. Thus, Anna must stop them from stealing both the Power Mix Bracelet and the Magical Mix Wand. #Your Quest #Serious Business #Daytona's Secret - Anna learns about Daytona's past, and how she was chosen to operate the Power Mix Bracelet and the Magical Mix Wand. #Beach Party #Fair Trade #Just Joking Around #Monster Jam - Anna accidentally unleashes a monster and attempts to tame its wild, violent instincts. #Race Around Laputa Island #The Magical Test #Machine Madness #Read It And Weep #Story for Anna - Sky tells Anna the full story on how she became a magical girl. #Power Up! - Anna powers up for the first time. #Return of The Vulture Cops - The Vulture Cops return, and Anna must put together everything that she has learned to fight them. Season 2 #Go, Anna! #Stormy Weather #The Impostor #Pixel Panic! #Partners in Crime #Anna's Ally #An Unexpected Find #Trouble in Store #Seeing is Believing #The Mysterious Painting #Anna's Rival #Power Ploy #Anna and Devon's Big Fight #The Cave #A Fair to Remember #Nothing to Report #The New Rival #Practice Makes Perfect #No Way Out #Double Take #The Race #Ice Breakers #The Show Must Go On #A Strange Intermission #Friend or Faux #The Sweetest Thing #Game On #Gone Bowlin' #The Great Skate Mistake #Lights! Camera! Anna! Season 3 #Unlocking the Key #Trouble at the Park #Running Out of Time #Anna in Wonderland #Double Trouble #Anna's Strange Fortune #Slippery Slope #Terrible Things #The Party #Magic Showdown #Dummy for Love #The Great Mistake #Suspicious Minds #Anna's Pen Pal #Jealousy #Double Time #The Competition #Picture Perfect #Paint Story #Anna on Wheels #Fetch #Wand to Wand #Starstruck #Camping Trip #On the Job #By the Book #New Trickster in Town #Adventures in Babysitting #Dream Date #Citizen Anna #Anna's Day Off #The Color of Happiness #A Dog for a Day #Knight of the Woods #It's Supposed to Be Ironic #Anna and the Phoenix #The Quest for The Wand Season 4 #Truth or Dare #Anna's Hoodie #Time Travel #The Wand and The Tiara #�Quest for Gold #One Crazy Night #Stray Cat #Of Magical Wands and Safety Helmets #Unexpected Journey #The Genie or The Lamp? #The Monster in the Basement #The Question #You've Got A Message #Drawing Skills #Meet and Greet #Runaway Anna #Anna the Trickster #Temporary Fairy #Mathematical Magic #The Hard Way #Just Friends #Face The Music #Shimmering Haze #Video Game Adventure #Prank Day #Her Favorite Thing #A Bet Is A Bet Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episode list